


Safe at Last

by savedprincess85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Loss, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedprincess85/pseuds/savedprincess85
Summary: When Hermione walks in on Ron cheating on her, she decides that she has had enough and leaves. After enduring his abuse for years, she decides to take her destiny into her own hands and gets a job at Hogwarts. Involves scenes of rape, abuse, and recovery. I'm terrible at summaries. Please read and review :)





	1. It all fell apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted at ffn under the same username and title. This is technically my first Dramione fic. There is a scene of rape in the beginning. This story is one of my babies. I will be posting quite a few chapters in the next few days. I hope you enjoy. I do change POV- third person Hermione, first-person Draco. This is how my mind works if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but this is how it is. I have tried writing the same POV, but it all sounds the same and doesn't seem like a different voice. 
> 
> This starts out dark, but it will have an HEA.

0o0o0o Hermione

Hermione paced the hall in front of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. She was nervous. Not because it was an interview, but because she was afraid that Professor McGonagall would notice her bruises. She had tried to glamour them and cover them up with clothes, but the professor was not stupid. She may be able to see through it all.

Hermione had left her job at the ministry yesterday, desperate to get away from Ron and the rest of the ministry. She was currently living with Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't stay there for long. It was just too small, and while she loved Harry and Ginny, it was so hard knowing Ron could show up any time. Her life had changed so much in just a few short weeks.

***Two weeks prior

Hermione came home from work. As she flooed into the flat she shared with Ron, she saw clothes all over the place. This wasn't normally surprising, Ron was a bit of a slob, but these were women's clothes, in colors that Hermione never wore. Walking through the flat toward the bedroom, she heard noises that were definitely not just Ron wanking. She heard a woman moan in ecstasy. Rounding the corner, Hermione saw the man she had stopped loving almost three years ago shagging none other than Lavender Brown.

"What the fuck are you doing Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked shocked. Lavender looked up and blushed. Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione realized her mistake almost immediately. How had she missed the signs of Ron's infidelity? Lavender pushed Ron off of her and walked past Hermione.

As she walked past, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't know you were still together." Hermione heard the floo a minute later.

Looking at Ron, who was still naked and angry. So angry that Hermione immediately backed away, knowing the look that was in Ron's eyes. As he drew near her, he said, "You think you can just interrupt the best sex I have had in a long time and not expect me to react?" He pushed her against the wall violently and slapped her over and over. He continued to yell obscenities, and Hermione tried to push him off of her. She was terrified.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her toward the bed, "This is what you want isn't Hermione? You want me inside of you instead of Lavender. Then take it. Fuck you, Hermione, fuck you." With each word, he tore her skirt, ripped her panties off and started raping her violently. Hermione tried to push him off of her. He had her arms above her head and with a few thrusts expelled his seed inside of her. She was crying violently. She couldn't reach her wand. When he was finished, he punched her face and let go of her. "There you whore, its what you wanted." And he walked to the bathroom to shower.

Hermione had grabbed her wand from where it had rolled to the floor when Ron had ripped her skirt. She repaired her knickers and skirt. She grabbed her purse that had the undetectable extension charm on it, accio'd all her clothes and books. Looking around she accio'd the photos of her parents that she had, and apparated to Harry and Ginny's flat. She knocked on the door and waited hoping no one would notice her. Harry answered the door.

"Please don't tell Ron I'm here," she said and fainted into Harry's arms.

"What the fuck?" Ginny asked looking at her husband as he carried Hermione to the living room.

"I don't know," Harry said as he looked at his best friend's wounds all over her face. Her wrists were bruised and there was blood coming from her scalp.

"Should we take her to St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked quietly. She was scared for her friend.

"No, we have some dittany and I know a few spells she taught me to help with concussions. I think that is why she fainted. She may be in shock." Ginny nodded and ran to get the dittany, and Harry started saying spells under his breathe over Hermione's body. Hermione started awake with a scream.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I thought he would get better, but he has just gotten worse. I walked in on Ron and Lavender having sex. Well, when Lavender left, he turned on me. He…he raped me. Then he punched me. I can't go back to him. I'm terrified of him." Hermione said through tears.

"Oh Hermione, how long has this been happening?" Harry asked holding his best friend close to his chest as she cried.

"This was the first time he raped me. But he has been increasingly violent for three years. Do you remember when he got turned down to play for the Cannons? That was the first time he had hit me. I thought he was just angry about being rejected by the team. But it never stopped. About once a week, he would come in drunk and use me as his punching bag. I tried to get away, but everyone expects us to work. Everyone expects us to make it, but I can't do it anymore. Harry, I can't do it anymore." Hermione grabbed Harry's shirt and cried.

Harry was seething. Ron did this to Hermione? It had been going on for so long. Harry was aware of his short temper and his outbursts at work, but not this, never this.

"Hermione, look at me." Harry said quietly and waited for Hermione to wipe her eyes and look at him, "You never have to see Ron again. He is not welcome here. You are safe here. Don't worry. I will get a restraining order put on him so he can't bother you at work either. We will set upwards on your office against him. Hell, I will set upwards here so he can't come here. You will be safe here. I'm so sorry that this happened." Looking into his best friend's eyes, he realized that he should have realized something was wrong when Hermione had stopped being the "know it all" and allowed Ron to talk over her all the time. There were so many tells that something was going on, but he didn't realize it at the time.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"Do you want to report this, and go to St. Mungo's to get checked over?" Harry asked.

"No, you know and since you are head of the Aurors now, you can help keep this quiet. I would rather it was "Leaked" that Ron and I are broken up, but nothing else. I can't handle anything else. And no to St. Mungos. There is no way I can go in and not be questioned by everyone. I will be ok. Thank you, Harry, for being my friend."

****Outside McGonagall's Office

She had only seen Ron once while at work the previous week, he had headed toward her, but she had set upwards all over her floor to alert her to his presence. Thankfully, Harry was also on the floor at the time. Harry ushered her into her office and had stopped Ron from getting close. Ron pulled his wand on Harry and started throwing hexes at him, but Harry was much quicker, even against his best friend, who was quickly stupefied and arrested. Hermione quickly went home after that, resolving to quit. Harry came home that night and told her about an opening at Hogwarts for Charms teacher and Muggle Studies. She jumped at the chance and immediately used Harry's owl, Penny, to send a letter to Headmaster McGonagall. Harry assured her that Ron would not be welcomed anywhere near his home and that their friendship was over. Hermione could read her best friend well, he felt guilty for not noticing the signs earlier. The guilt that Harry and Ginny felt was overwhelming and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione had received an owl back at dawn telling her that her interview was today at 10 am. She immediately got dressed and picked up her beaded purse, that still had the extension charm on it. All of her belongings were inside the purse. She hugged Ginny goodbye and apparated to Hogsmeade. Walking to Hogwarts brought back so many memories, good and bad. She didn't want to think of Ron right now. She was focused on getting this job so she could be safe at Hogwarts.

When the griffin started rising, she knew it was time for her interview, she stepped onto the stairs and allowed it to take her to the headmaster's office.


	2. Hogwarts Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Interview with Professor McGonagall

Upon entering the Headmaster's office, Hermione realized that it looked very different from when Professor Dumbledore was headmaster. Instead of all the gizmo's and gadgets that seemed to cover all surfaces, books were everywhere. It was neat, but neat in a used bookstore kind of way. Hermione instantly felt at home. She looked at Professor McGonagall and shook her hand.

"Welcome, Hermione! It has been a long time." Professor McGonagall smiled at her and Hermione instantly felt at ease.

"Hello Professor, I'm going to be honest and say that I am a bit nervous. It has been a few years since I interviewed for a job." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Call me Minerva, dear, you are no longer a student," Minerva said gesturing for Hermione to take a seat. "I am actually curious about your decision to change careers. What made you choose to write to me when you had a wonderful job at the ministry?"

Hermione was torn. Should she tell the real reason for her position change? Or keep it secret? It may be a good idea for at least one person to know what happened just in case Ron found her here. She felt safe at Hogwarts, but Ron was unpredictable.

Making up her mind, she said, "Minerva, Ron and I split up two weeks ago. The short story is I walked in on him and another woman having sex in our bed. He had been abusing me physically for years, but two weeks ago, he raped me and beat me badly. I apparated to Harry's flat and took refuge there. I can't work at a place where Ron has the ability to corner me. I didn't feel safe. As much as I loved my career, I need to feel safe. Harry told me about the opening here and it just seems perfect." A few tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks but as she finished she saw that Minerva was livid.

"You are completely safe here. Ronald Weasley will not be allowed on the grounds of this castle. Thank you for telling me about this. I am sorry that this happened. I had hoped that Mr. Weasley would mature out of his temper, I see that I was wrong. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I would suggest letting me know when you plan on taking trips to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley so that I can make sure you come back safely. I can't protect you there. But I also trust that you are aware of that and will take the appropriate precautions. Hermione, which position would you like? Charms class or Muggle Studies? You can have either teaching post for as long as you like. If we can't get another teacher to take the other class, would you be willing to cover for a few weeks until we get another teacher?"

"I would love to teach Charms. What happened to Professor Flitwick? He was amazing! And of course, I can cover both classes for as long as you need me too. There are only four classes for Muggle Studies correct? I wouldn't mind handling both all year. It will keep me occupied. I need to stay busy this year." Hermione said looking at her hands.

"Filius has decided that it is time for him to retire. He is exhausted. It has been six years since the war, and he never really got to mourn all the people that we lost. I think it took its toll on him. He needs a break. He said in a few years, he may come back, but I doubt it. He has worked her nearly as long as I have and as much as he will miss the students, it will be good for him to do something different." Minerva said.

"I'm happy for him. He deserves the break. He has worked for so many years. You deserve a break as well, Minerva. You have worked so hard for this school for so long." Hermione said with a smile.

"I have, but I'm not ready to let go. This school is what keeps me going. I don't want to leave until there is someone strong to replace me. This school is still healing from the war. We are graduating the last class that saw the castle at its worst this year. Those students have helped heal the castle, helped heal me." Minerva said sadly.

"I understand. Thank you, Minerva. Where should I put my things? I'm not sure where the professors sleep at night, now that I think of it." Hermione asked rising.

Minerva laughed at that, "That is because the bedrooms are attached to the offices, but they are warded from students. We don't allow dalliances between students and teachers. I know I don't need to go over that with you. There are also a few rules on relationships between teachers, but the most important thing to remember is that as long as you teach your classes, you are free to come and go as you want and have a relationship with any consenting teacher. Discretion is appreciated at all times though."

"Don't worry Minerva. I'm not planning on having any sort of relationship anytime soon, if ever again. I need to heal too. I'm hoping the castle can help me." Hermione said quietly. Minerva nodded.

"When you go to the Charms classroom, you will see your office door, inside your office, you will see your apartment door there as well. Teachers have dinner together in the Great Hall in the evenings. It is a chance to not feel alone in this castle. Most teachers have homes to go to during the summer, but there are a few of us who choose to stay here. Feel free to join us this evening." Minerva said. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione. I'm glad you are here."

"Thank you, Minerva. I will go settle in." Hermione said walking towards the door. Looking at her watch, Hermione realized it was almost lunchtime. "How do other meals work? Do I go to the kitchens for breakfast and lunch?"

"Oh yes, you can go to the kitchens and the house elves will help you. You will have a small kitchenette in your room. And you can take anything from the kitchens you please to fill your pantry. If you request anything specific, the elves will get it for you. Or if you have allergies, please let them know so they know not to put something on your plates." Minerva explained.

"Ok, wonderful," Hermione said, walking through the door and the Griffin stairs went down to bring her to the entryway.

For the first time a long time, Hermione felt safe. Safe from pain and excited about her new position as a teacher. Walking to the Charms room, she saw that the room was bare. She would need supplies to make the walls interesting. Inside her office was bare as well. The desk was a solid light oak with a nice leather chair behind it. The walls and shelves were bare as well. She noticed a door that she had never seen before on the left wall. She walked to it and it opened on its own. Inside was a cozy one-room apartment, that was quite spacious. Her bed was against the far wall. It was similar to the beds in Gryffindor tower, but instead of a single bed, it was at least queen size with hangings around it. A large window was at the foot of the bed allowing beautiful light to fill the room. It was bright and spacious. Turning to the right, a cozy couch, wing back chair, and ottoman sat around a small coffee table. The small kitchenette had a stove, oven, and what looked like a refrigerator, but she knew that it would not run off electricity. Hogwarts magic scrambled all things electronic, except the very basic of electronics like watches and hearing aids.

Hermione felt at home. She set her purse down on the table and opened it. She accio'd her books and put them on the shelves that lined the walls. Placing the few photos on the walls and on her nightstand. Her clothes went into the wardrobe. Turning toward her door, she warded it against anyone besides herself and Minerva. No one else needed to enter without her. She conjured lovely curtains to cover the window and keep the morning light out when she needed extra sleep. She stopped working when her stomach grumbled and she looked out the window and realized it was nearly time for dinner.

She looked into the bathroom door that was between the bed area and the kitchenette. It had a vanity, toilet, and bathtub/shower combination. She was happy that she would have an option to have a bath sometimes. She washed up and changed her clothes to something less dusty. She realized that she didn't know if she should wear her wizard robes or if Muggle clothing was appropriate. Deciding to wear her muggle clothing, as it was just the teachers, and she wanted to be comfortable. She would have to wear the wizard robes every day soon enough. Her simple jeans and a button-down shirt and flats made her feel normal. She grabbed a book, just in case, and walked to the Great Hall to meet her fellow teachers. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous, but she was excited as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No sign of Draco yet, but he will be in this story. I wanted Hermione to feel safe for once before meeting anyone who may make her feel unsafe, even if for a little while. How will she take seeing Draco for the first time since the war?


	3. Chapter 3

Making her way to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed the changes made since she was a student. The paintings were different along this hallway. The suits of armor were shiny and newer looking. Sadly, there were also a few new ghosts since the war. A few students had decided not to cross over at death. Colin Creevy being one of them. The fourteen-year-old was floating ahead of her.

"Hey, Colin! How are things for you?" Hermione asked walking up beside him. He was obnoxious as a little boy, but as a ghost and after seeing the war, he was sober and helped the students with their studies up to the fourth year.

"Hermione! It's been a long time. I miss having friends here. I will be glad when the students return. Us ghosts who fought in the war, feel lonely when the students are gone for holidays. But I am glad that you are here. Professor McGonagall said that you are going to be the new Charms teacher and the temporary Muggle Studies teacher. I thought I may take the job if no one else can be found to fill it. I'm not sure if anyone will listen to me though. I was muggle born though so I could easily teach the class. What do you think?" Colin said excitedly.

"That is a wonderful idea. How about you join me in the Muggle Studies classes and help me teach and see if it would be a good fit for you." Hermione said smiling. She really wanted Colin to be happy in the afterlife.

"Yes! Thank you, Hermione! I'm going to go talk to the rest of the ghosts. My friends will be so excited." Colin said floating away.

Hermione reached the Great Hall. She saw quite a few teachers. Taking a deep breath, the candles lit the room but only the teacher's table was being used. She saw the massive hulk of Hagrid and smiled. She had at least a few friendly faces. Professor Vector was also there, speaking with a teacher whose face she couldn't see, just the silvery white hair that was cut short on his head. For some reason, the color of his hair was familiar. When Professor Vector moved to sit in her seat next to the wizard, the wizard turned to face forward and Hermione saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned a little to herself. She hadn't been aware that he was a professor. While Hermione had spoken at his trial and was, in general, ok with him, she didn't know if she should trust him not to be vile to her. But they were both adults now, maybe he had grown out of calling her foul names.

Hermione walked around the table and sat next to Hagrid.

"Well, Hermione, how are you? Professor McGonagall told me you were here. How are Harry and Ron? I just had a letter from Harry, but I haven't heard from Ron in a while." Hagrid asked.

"Umm… Harry is doing well. He and Ginny are very happy together. I don't really know how Ron is. He and I split up a few weeks ago. That is why I am here. I needed a career change and this seemed perfect." Hermione said simply. She noticed that Malfoy was listening with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and looked at her plate, sighing quietly.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. Are you our new Charms teacher? Or did you decide on Muggle Studies?" Hagrid asked looking at her sadly.

"Charms and Muggle Studies. I talked to Colin Creevy on the walk to the Great Hall and I think he will help me teach Muggle Studies. He has an interest in teaching the class. I really think that would be a good fit, especially if we can't find another teacher for the class." Hermione said quickly. Food appeared before her and she ladled some soup into her bowl and started eating. She really was very hungry, having skipped lunch.

"I think that is a good idea, Hermione. Why didn't I think o' that? I may talk to some of the other ghosts and see if they want to help with my classes. It would be right interesting to have ghosts help teach." Hagrid said to Hermione, but his attention was taken by the teacher on his other side.

Hermione was glad to not have to talk for a few minutes. She was at the end of the table and didn't have to worry about anyone on the other side of her talking to her. She also had a great view of the rest of the staff table. She saw quite a few new teachers, but a few older ones as well. Professor Sinistra was sitting on the other side of Malfoy. She was still wondering what class Malfoy would teach. Malfoy seemed to sense her eyes on him because he looked up and smirked at her. She gave him a small smile, hoping it didn't look to weak. He lifted an eyebrow to her but didn't look away. She looked down at her food first. It was hard looking someone in the eyes when she didn't trust them. And she didn't know if she could trust Malfoy. She realized that she had a lot of lingering fear to deal with. Sighing again, Hermione finished her meal. She didn't want to be the first person to leave the table and draw attention to herself. So, she pulled the book out from her lap and set it up against her pumpkin juice. She was glad she had the forethought to bring a book to read. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear when anyone else got up from the table. A shadow fell over her book and she looked up expecting Hagrid to be saying goodbye. But no, it was none other than Malfoy.

"Reading at the dinner table. Hasn't anyone told you that reading at the table is rude?" Malfoy smiled at her. But she flinched away from him.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I didn't want anyone to notice that I was finished. I won't do it again." Hermione said, getting up and holding the book to her chest. She looked up, but not into his eyes. She chose a spot over his left shoulder. She was afraid, afraid of crying in front of him and since she was always dangerously near tears, she walked past him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always thought the ghosts could be put to better use than to be floating around the castle for no reason. I mean seriously, we could have had the Grey Lady teaching and found out about the diadem ages before DH. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	4. What happened to Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be alternating between Draco and Hermione's POV from here on out.

0o0o0oDraco

"Granger, I was just teasing you. I don't expect you to stop reading. What class are you teaching? I took over the potions class last year after Slughorn retired, again. He said no one was getting him out of retirement this time." Malfoy said smiling kindly. He hadn't meant for her to flinch from him. He was honestly just trying to be nice and start up a conversation. If he remembered anything good from his life at Hogwarts as a student, it was that Hermione was brilliant and could actually keep up when someone talked to her. He also wanted to show that he had changed from his prattish ways.

"I'm teaching Charms and Muggle Studies. If you will excuse me." Hermione said walking around Malfoy, with her head down. Hmm, she was running away from him. Hunched shoulders and hugging her book to her as a shield. If he didn't know better, she was afraid of someone or something.

"Hermione, you will be great teaching those classes," Malfoy said turning to follow her out of the hall.

"Thank you?" Hermione said as a question. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I am really glad that you are here because it gives me a chance to thank you for speaking to the Wizengamot for me. I would have sent an owl years ago, but it seemed like something I needed to do in person, but I have not seen you since my trial. And I want to apologize for the prat that I was as a teen. I'm truly sorry for calling you those unspeakable names. I realized about halfway through the war that I didn't want to be on that side anymore. I wanted to help you when, well, you know, you were tortured, but I also knew that if I tried to stop Bellatrix, she would have killed you and probably me." Malfoy said quietly and, in a rush. He didn't have the courage to say it any other way.

"You're welcome. You were forgiven a long time ago. But thank you for apologizing. I really need to go." Hermione said, her voice cracking on the last sentence. He looked at her face, but she was looking at the floor. He saw the glimmer of tears on her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Malfoy called after her. He didn't follow after her, mostly because he didn't know what to say. It reminded him of all the times he had called her names as a teen, but that couldn't be it. He had apologized. And she said he was forgiven.

"Draco," Minerva called from behind him, "Is Hermione ok?"

"I don't know. I," Draco turned and rubbed his neck with his hand, "I apologized for how I treated her as a teen and thanked her for speaking to the Wizengamot for me. But she ran away, I think she was crying."

"I thought so." Minerva said, "Draco, follow me. I need to talk to you, but I don't want anyone else knowing what I am going to tell you."

"Umm…ok," Draco said quietly. He frowned at his superior but followed her. He didn't like being told secrets but knew if Minerva needed to tell him something in confidence, it was important.

He followed her to an empty classroom near the Great Hall. She closed, locked, and silenced the room so that no one could hear what she said. He was nervous now. What did she want to tell him?

"You, maybe more than anyone else besides me needs to hear this, but you cannot let Hermione know that I have told you. Let her tell you in her own time." Minerva said looking at him as an equal.

"Ok, but why do I need to know?" Draco asked.

"I think you can help Hermione where no one else can. You are her peer. She can learn to trust you. If she can do that, she may heal." Minerva took a deep breath. "Hermione and Ron broke up recently."

"Minerva, I really don't care about her love life," Draco said with a scowl. Was she crying over the Weasel?

"No Draco, you will care when I tell you why she left him. He had been physically abusing her for three years. She walked in on him and another woman having sex in their bed. When the other woman left, he beat and raped her. She is broken. She needs the safety that Hogwarts can offer her, and she needs a friend. I can be her friend, but she will only see me as her superior. But you, you are her peer. She can learn to trust again if she learns to trust you." Minerva said. With each word, Draco's anger was boiling over.

"Weasley did what? I always knew he was a prat, but to cheat, beat, and rape such a beautiful and smart woman who should never even looked at him, that is despicable. He is lower than low. I hope Potter killed him." Draco said with malice.

"I have actually spoken with Mr. Potter via floo, and he is of the same mind. He also feels guilty for not seeing the signs that something was wrong. He asked that I, help Hermione in any way I can. This is why I'm telling you this. Also, if she goes to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, I need you to follow her or go with her to keep her safe. He doesn't believe Ron will be an issue, but it is better to be safe." Minerva explained.

"Of course. She won't leave without me either with her or following her, I give you my word. Weasley will not be allowed to hurt her ever again. But Minerva, how am I supposed to talk to her? She seems afraid of her own shadow. And we were never friends. Won't she be suspicious?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something. Be her friend. Talk to her about books. I am willing to bet, she can give you a run for your money with how many of the library's books she has read. You are both brilliant. I think you will find you have a lot to talk about." Minerva said with a smile.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me this Minerva. I won't let on that I know any of this, but if I see Weasley, I won't hesitate to hex him into next year."

"Thank you, Draco." Minerva opened the door and walked out of the classroom and toward her office.

Draco walked toward the dungeon and his room. When he got there, he blasted his couch, coffee table, and bed into oblivion. He was so angry. After the explosions, he magically put the items back together, but the anger was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0oHermione

Hermione got back to her room and leaned against her door letting the tears fall down her face. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. It probably had something to do with the fact that a former death eater had more humanity in him than her ex-boyfriend and former friend. Draco Malfoy had apologized for, well, everything.

She wiped her tears and got up. She wouldn't waste tears on Ronald Weasley anymore. She was stronger than this. She walked to her wardrobe and changed into her pajamas. She magically turned off all but the candle nearest her bed. She decided she should probably send a Patronus to Ginny and Harry to tell them she was safe and would be staying at Hogwarts. It was harder to conjure since she had just cried, but she had strong enough happy memories that she was able to conjure it and send her otter away with the message, "I got the job. I'm teaching Charms and Muggle Studies. I will be staying here. Will write more tomorrow. I love you both. Thank you for everything."

Hermione used so much of her magic sending the Patronus that she fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She never slept through the night anymore. She hadn't since she was tortured at Malfoy Manor. But that nightmare was replaced with Ron beating her at various times, and the last two weeks she had exclusively had nightmares of Ron raping her. Each night, she relived what happened to her and she couldn't get away from him fast enough for him to not rape her. Hermione felt completely powerless and alone.

Getting up, she put on her dressing robe and some shoes. She needed to walk around. Now that she was a teacher, she had free reign to walk around the castle at any time she wanted too. Maybe walking the corridors would help clear her mind and tire her out enough to fall asleep again.

She headed upward, climbing stair after stair until she got to the astronomy tower. It was one of the highest points in the castle, and she could see the stars clearly. It helped her to see the stars and remember that there is more to life than her pain. The Astronomy tower had been destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts but was rebuilt more beautiful than before. When she arrived, she was surprised to see another person leaning on the rail. She quietly tried to back out of the tower, but the person must have heard her because he turned around.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice drifted to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here. I will leave you in peace." She said quietly and turned to walk out of the room.

"No, Hermione, I don't mind you staying. I can leave if you want some time alone, but I would much rather not be alone. I don't actually sleep a lot anymore. At least not since the war." Draco called to her.

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" Hermione breathed out quite unsure of how to proceed.

"Because you and I have a lot in common, I think. I mean, we both went to the same spot in the middle of the night. I bet we even read some of the same books." Draco said with a laugh.

"Books? You like to read?" Hermione asked not sure if she was actually hearing him correctly.

"Yes, actually, if you remember correctly you and I were the two top students in our year. It used to drive me crazy that you would beat me in every class. A muggle-born beat the pure blood. I didn't understand it." Draco laughed. "Come on Hermione, what were you reading at the dinner table?"

"Umm…I was reading a Muggle book. You wouldn't know it." Hermione said staying by the door.

"Try me. I have actually read quite a few Muggle books in recent years." Draco said with a smile while walking a few steps towards me.

"I was reading  _Emma_  by Jane Austen. It is one of my favorite novels." Hermione said, not sure what else to say.

"I've read some Austen. Not that one. I like  _Persuasion_." Draco said stopping and leaning against the wall a few feet away from her.

Her mouth had dropped open. "You have read Jane Austen? Why?" She couldn't believe this man in front of me would be willing to read a Muggle Romance novel from two hundred years ago.

"Yes, I was curious and spoke with the previous Muggle Studies professor. She said that Austen was a must read, along with Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte, and a whole list of others. I have a hard time reading Shakespeare, although his sonnets were amazing. Dickens was too flowery for me however  _Great Expectations_  was entertaining. Have you read that one? I would love to hear what you think of Pip." Draco said with a smile.

"What? Pip? Oh, I haven't actually read that one. I read a few of Dickens' other novels but haven't read that one yet. Do you have a copy? I would actually love to read it. It is on my TBR list." Hermione said slowly unable to stop herself from discussing books, even with the unlikely person of Malfoy.

"Of course. Would you like it now? You can come to the dungeon and pick it up. If you are anything like me, you can't sleep without reading some before bed. Could I trade you for  _Emma_? If it is your favorite Austen, I want to read it. Come on, 'Mione" Draco said moving toward her. He touched her arm as he walked by through the doorway. She flinched and backed away from him in a slight panic.

"I…uh…" She said panicking.

"You coming?" Draco turned around with a smile.

She followed him mostly because she didn't know what else to do. Draco was being kind. He hadn't done anything remotely prat-like. He talked with interest in his voice with her about books. She couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her. She walked a few steps behind him for a bit, but he turned and slowed his pace, and waited for her to catch up and continued walking at her pace.

"What other books are your favorites? Have you read any of the  _Game of Throne_  Series? I started the first three but was annoyed with everyone dying. It wasn't realistic. The dragons were not even remotely correct." Draco said with an annoyed smirk on his face.

"No, I haven't read those. I don't really like a lot of fantasy novels. I feel like I live in a real-life fantasy novel and usually, the magic annoys me. I think the only novels the I can stand that are fantasy are by J.R.R. Tolkien." she said quietly, looking at her feet as she walked. She felt very unsure of what was going on.

"I agree. I enjoyed  _The Hobbit_ , but since  _The Lord of the Rings_ is longer than  _Hogwarts, A History_  I decided to wait another year to read it." Draco said laughing.

"You really have read quite a few Muggle authors haven't you?" She said looking up in surprise.

"Are you shocked? Yes, I have quite the collection. But, don't tell anyone, it will hurt my rep." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione gasped and looked at him in terror. Draco quirked his eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

"I'm just joking. You can tell anyone that I read Muggle books. The only people who would be angry would be my parents, and as I don't speak to them except once a year, I don't really care." Draco said gently grabbing Hermione's arm. She stood stone still. Her wand was in her hand but she just looked at him, unsure of why he had stopped her. Would he start yelling at her? Call her a mudblood and the other filthy things he used to say. Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"Hermione, are you ok? I just wanted to say that there is a way to get to the dungeons that is faster than the other way." Draco sounded concerned. "Honey, you need to breathe. There is nothing to fear here. I'm not going to hurt you." He continued to look at Hermione as she collapsed on the floor and continued to hyperventilate.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her the rest of the way to his office. He set her down on his couch as she continued to have the panic attack. Hermione realized she still had her wand in her hands but hadn't used it. Why was she so afraid to use magic to protect herself? But Draco opened his store cupboard and pulled out a potion.

"'Mione, I have a potion that will help you calm down. Do you trust me enough to drink it?" Draco asked coming and sitting in front of her on the coffee table. She was still hyperventilating and couldn't talk. Tears were rolling down her face. She tried to nod, and he seemed to understand because he held the potion to her lips. She drank it down as quickly as she could between gasps for breath.

"That's it, honey, drink as much as you can. Even a small amount will help calm you." Draco said waiting for the potion to take effect. Within another minute, she was able to breathe again without gasping. Her panic was over. But she was still afraid.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm so sorry. I won't do that again. Please forgive me." Hermione said as she tried to stand and walk to the door, but the panic attack had taken more out of her than she thought and she fell back on the couch.

"Wait, you need to rest. Panic attacks cause serious weakness in your body. If you really don't want to wait for some of your strength to return, I will carry you to your room, but it may be better if I can monitor you through the night. I think you should stay here. I can transform this couch into a bed and you can sleep in peace. I won't disturb you." Draco said with concern in his voice. He had grabbed her hand as he talked and was rubbing calming circles on the back of her hand. The calm touch and the potion was causing Hermione to fall asleep without realizing it

"If you are sure, I will stay. I'm fine on the couch. Thank you. I'm sorry." She said quietly, falling asleep as he drew circles lightly all over her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to deal with many panic attacks. I know that they come in different forms. This is how I would feel during those attacks. I wish there was something like a calming draught to help during them. I know Hermione is apologizing a lot, but she feels afraid and it is common to apologize for literally everything after an abusive relationship ends. What do you think though? Read and let me know what you think, please:)


	6. Chapter 6

 

**0o0o0o0 Draco**

When I went to the astronomy tower, I had gone up there to think about all the things Minerva had told me and try to be calm. I hadn't expected to see the woman who haunted my dreams. I had been dreaming about her torture amongst other things for years. I didn't have nightmares like that often anymore, but occasionally after a hard day, I would have them and her screams would haunt them.

I heard someone enter the tower but honestly expected it to be anyone else but her. When I turned around and looked at her, she looked so broken and exhausted. I saw the after effects of tears on her face. Her eyes were swollen and red. She must have needed to clear her head to sleep. I could understand needing to do that. I struck up a conversation with her. And my goodness, it worked! She spoke to me too.

I hadn't realized that me grabbing her arm would cause her to hyperventilate. I hated Weasley more at that moment that I had ever hated anyone, except possibly the Dark Lord or my father. For some reason, I felt very protective of this woman who had collapsed in front of me having a panic attack. I did the only thing I could think to do, I picked her up and carried her to my room to give her a calming potion. As she fell asleep on my couch, I couldn't help but notice her quiet beauty even through her tears and the fear that creased her face.

Her hair was no longer the frizzy brown tangle, but gently curling brown hair. Her hair was messy, but it wasn't like it was in school. She looked older and tired. The years had worn on her face. I had yet to make her laugh or give me a real smile. I thought I might with the book talk, but all I got was a surprised look and a few sad smiles. I hoped to be able to see a real smile on her face one day.

Once I knew she was completely asleep, I gently levitated her a foot off the couch and transformed it into a comfy bed, with a pillow and warm blanket. I gently lowered her on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. She moved her hands to grab her stomach and curl up into herself. She made herself small. I realized she was trying to protect herself in her sleep.

I transformed the coffee table into a chair so I could watch over her in case she needed me. I sat there and watched her sleep. After an hour or so, I felt myself nodding off, but just as I fell asleep, I heard her whimper. Instantly I was awake and by her side. She had tears rolling down her face, crying in her sleep.

"Hermione, wake up. Honey, its ok. You are safe. 'Mione, wake up." I said quietly into her ear. I have no idea why I was calling her a pet name, but it just flowed off my tongue. "You are safe, its ok, you are safe." This seemed to calm her down and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped at my proximity. I leaned back but didn't move my hands from her shoulder and face. I was gently wiping the tears that were still rolling down her face.

"Honey, its ok, you are safe. You are in my room, but you are safe. Nothing can hurt you here. What were you dreaming about?" I asked hoping that she may open up to me. I wanted to protect this woman with every last breath of my body.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" Hermione said looking terrified.

"Hermione, stop apologizing. I was glad I could wake you from your nightmare. You are safe here. I only stayed with you in case you had another panic attack. I can give you another potion and you can rest here as long as you need." I said hoping to put her at ease.

"I think I should go back to my room. Thank you, Draco. I would appreciate a potion if it isn't too much trouble." Hermione said quietly.

"Of course. I will give you a few so you are set for a few nights." I got up and grabbed five sleeping draughts.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She hesitantly stood up and walked to my door.

"I will walk you to your classroom, just in case you lose your strength along the way. You didn't sleep long enough for the full calming draught effects to wear off. Is that ok?" I asked hoping that she would allow it and I didn't have to follow her covertly.

"You don't need too but thank you." She said so quietly, that I almost didn't hear her. She was shaking, but I was pretty sure that was from lack of strength not from fear.

"What did you dream about? You were crying." I asked again.

"Umm…bad things. Pain." Hermione answered not looking at me. I knew that was all I would get from her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. These potions will help you sleep. I will have more made in a few days, I will bring them to you before you run out." I said, knowing she would never actually ask for more potions.

"Thank you." She said so quietly as I opened my door and placed my hand on her lower back to guide her gently down the hall. She didn't flinch just walked slowly, more slowly than before. She truly was weak. I matched her pace and didn't push her to go faster. Going up one of the staircases, she stumbled and fell. Tears were falling again. Weasley had broken her. She was not the strong woman who stood up to Aunt Bella, but a broken woman who needed help. My heart broke as I kneeled down next to her.

"Hermione, can you tell me what is wrong? You are crying a lot today. I'm afraid that this is more than post-traumatic stress from the war six years ago. Where is that strong woman that I used to be afraid of?" I said as I sat down next to her on the stairs and gently wiped the tears from her face.

She looked into my eyes, searching for gods knows what. But she nodded to herself and quietly cast the muffliato spell. I looked at her quizzically and realized she didn't even want the paintings to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you for the calming potion. I don't normally act like this. I don't know why you are so nice to me, but in the few hours we have been around each other, you have been nothing but kind." She said quietly.

"I am only acting how a normal male would act around a beautiful, brilliant woman. I meant what I said in my apology earlier. I hate that I was so cruel to you when we were in school together." I said, hoping to put her mind at ease.

"You were cruel, but not as cruel as someone I should have been able to trust with my life. Can you help me up?" Hermione said through tears.

I held my anger in and ignored that she was asking to get up. I tilted her face up with my hand, "Hermione, who was cruel to you? You are such a strong woman, to be sitting here in tears, someone must have hurt you badly." Tears were rolling down her face by this point, she was shaking her head even as I finished talking.

"You are wrong. I'm not strong. I used to be, but I'm not. I'm scared that he will come here and hurt me," Hermione was crying and had wrapped her arms around her middle like she was holding herself together.

"Who hurt you? Who are you afraid of?" I said holding her face gently in my hands. I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead.

"Ron." She said quietly and cried harder. I pulled her to me and let her cry. I didn't need to hear anything else, but she slowly told me the highlights of what happened. When she stopped crying and sat back, she looked afraid again.

"Please don't say anything to anyone. Minerva knows. I shouldn't have told you. I don't know why I did. Can you please help me to my room? I can't get up on my own." Hermione said looking so afraid.

"Hermione, your secret is safe with me. I'm here for you if you need to talk or if you just want to chat about books. I want to be your friend. I think we missed an opportunity while we were in school." I said with a smirk.

She was weaker as we walked the corridor to her room. I helped her to her door, and she lowered the wards. She must be terrified to have special wards set up. I would do my damnedest to help her heal and be whole again. If Weasley showed his face near Hermione, he would need to visit St. Mungo's afterward.


	7. Chapter 7

**0o0o0oHermione**

Hermione woke with a start. That in and of itself wasn't unusual, what was unusual was the fact that the room was bright with sunshine. Turning over, she turned and looked at her clock and saw that it was almost 10 am. Sitting up, she stretched and couldn't help but groan. She had slept longer than she has in years. Normally she was up before the sun, only getting five hours of broken sleep a night. Her body really felt rested for the first time in years.

What had she done last night? She told Draco Malfoy. He seemed nicer than when they were kids, but why had she trusted him so implicitly so quickly? He had disarmed her with his kind eyes and reading muggle books. That is the only explanation. It had been so long since she had had a real conversation about books.

There was only one thing to do. Find McGonagall and discuss if she should be worried. Honestly, Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Who would have thought of a world when Draco Malfoy would act more humanely than Ron? Definitely not Hermione.

Getting out of bed, Hermione saw a plate of food, a book and a note on her coffee table. Walking toward it, she picked up the note and book.

_Hermione,_

_I asked a House-elf to bring this to your room. I didn't think you would have had a chance to get food for your apartment. Also, I forgot to give you this book last night. I hope you rest today. If you would like too, later this afternoon, we can head to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to pick up things you may need. I need to make a trip for more potion ingredients before classes start. I will be in my class organizing if you want to go._

_D.M._

The book in her hand was A Tale of Two Cities. She had completely forgotten the book last night. That was incredibly kind of Malfoy. But confusing still the same. Could a house elf bring poison to a person? Surely if Malfoy wanted to poison her, he would have with the potions he gave her.

The food did look wonderful and smelled even better. He or the elf had put a stasis charm to keep the food warm. It irked her that he asked a house elf but since there was no way to get in here, he may have just been thinking. A full English breakfast was on the plate. Her stomach growled hungrily. She may as well eat. Picking up the plate, she walked to her kitchen to grab a fork and start some coffee.

After breakfast, Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed. She headed toward the headmaster's office. She needed some answers about the strangeness that was Malfoy.

**OoOoO In Headmistress's Office**

"Minerva, I need to ask you about Draco Malfoy. I did not realize he was here, and as the potions professor. I…uh…well, I told Draco about what happened to me last night because he was kind to me and helped me when I had a panic attack. I need to know if I can trust him to not use that information against me." Hermione said in what she hoped was not to nervous a voice. She was sitting, once again, across from Minerva.

"Hermione, I'm glad you are here. I should have told you myself, but I thought it would be better for you to see that he was here first and see how much he has changed. I'm also glad that you told him about what happened to you." Minerva said smiling gently.

"I probably would have run back to Harry's place if I knew Draco was here before seeing how much he has changed. If I may ask, how did he change, or how did he come by the potion professor position?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Some of that Mr. Malfoy will have to explain himself, but I can give you the highlights. After the Battle of Hogwarts, you know he was tried and let off with probation and a few restrictions, correct?" Hermione nodded, "Well, for his probation, he asked if he could help restore the castle. He was a broken man. He was just a boy, just like Harry, Ron, and you were still basically children in this war. He was brainwashed by his father and the pureblood ideals that runs rampant in that family. Mr. Malfoy came to me and said he wanted to change and to show the world that he wasn't, in his words, "the pureblood git" everyone thought he was," Minerva paused to gauge Hermione's reaction, but only saw interest in her eyes.

"So that summer he helped restore a great deal, starting with the library. He worked quietly and alone most of the time because no one trusted him yet. Professor Slughorn was still here helping restore the castle as well. Mr. Malfoy worked tirelessly to get the castle ready for students, but it was just too damaged. It took over a year to fully complete, but once the term started, he continued to work, around the students. He never once reacted to taunts. There were few people who could stay on and finish the castle, other than the teachers, who did help as much as we could. He worked mostly alone for a year. At the end of the year, he came to me and asked if he could apprentice under Professor Slughorn, to take his place when Horace was ready to step down. I agreed. I saw the young man he had become. I trusted him. If he wasn't restoring the castle, he was reading. Slowly but surely, the teachers have all come to trust Mr. Malfoy. He is a much kinder and more compassionate individual. I believe seeing the damage that war can bring to a world, caused the compassion that was hidden in him, to come out. I trust him. He is a man who will protect you. He will not use this information to harm you in any way. If anything, Mr. Weasley needs to watch out if Mr. Malfoy sees him." Minerva finished.

Hermione was shocked. Processing the change in Malfoy was one thing, to know he almost single-handedly repaired the castle was a whole other subject.

"Thank you, Minerva. Draco asked if I wanted to go get supplies with him, and I believe I will this afternoon. I'm not sure if we will go to Diagon Alley or just to the village, but we will be back for dinner tonight." Hermione said, rising.

"Very good. If I don't see you at dinner, I will be sending a search party after you, though." Minerva said with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. "We should be fine." And walked out the door, and headed toward the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

oOoOo Draco  
I was sitting there at my desk working on supply lists when I heard the knock at the door. I was hoping it was Hermione. It was early afternoon, and I suspected she would go to Minerva before she found me. It's what I would have done if the tables had been turned. I had hurt her far too much when we were children for her to trust me automatically. I also trusted Minerva to be fair. The time at the school had built that trust, thankfully.

"Come in," I called. It was Hermione. She looked rested but still nervous. I smiled at her and stood up.

"Do you still want to go shopping? I need to go get supplies, decide on the textbooks for my classes, as well as buy decorations for my classrooms," she stopped and took a breath, looking around. "I don't want to go alone. I'm scared of what could happen if Ron found me there." She smiled slightly before stating simply, “I like what you have done to the classroom."  
I had made the room brighter, adding extra light, and charts of common potion ingredients on the walls. I had always hated how dark Snape and Slughorn kept the potions class when I was in school. Unless we were brewing a special potion that needed the dark, my class was light.

"Thanks. It was too gloomy. I don't like the dark. Light is much less menacing. And yes, I still need to go, when would you like to leave?" I asked her.

"I'm ready anytime. Thank you for inviting me. Ron shouldn't be there, but I'm still nervous. Where all do you need to go?" She asked me quietly as I walked toward her.

"The apothecary, Cornerstone Books, and the grocer. But we can go to as many places as you need."

"Cornerstone? I've never heard of it? Is it in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I much prefer it to Flourish and Blotts. It’s much less crowded, and they carry quite a few Muggle books and will order more if I want them. I have an order to pick up," I explained as I walked toward my apartment door, placing my hand on the small of her back to lead her to the floo.

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground when she stopped in front of the fire.

"Of course."

"Why do you live at Hogwarts over the summer?"

"I can't live at the manor anymore. Too many bad memories. Between Voldemort, Bellatrix and Greyback, I just couldn’t live there anymore. I could buy a house, but I find it soothing to just stay here. I don't have to move my clothes and books then," I inform her. 

She nodded seeming to understand.

"Minerva told me about your help rebuilding Hogwarts. Thank you. The first few months, I was busy speaking at the Wizengamot trials. There were so many trials. After that, I just couldn't come back. And Ron was broken, so I felt like I needed to support him. I wish I had come here instead and helped rebuild. You really did a great job," she spoke sadly.

"Thank you. I wanted to make amends. There was a lot to atone for. It helped me to forgive myself. You shouldn't feel guilty for the desire to help Ron heal. You both lost a lot during the war," I spoke softly, and tilted her chin up to look at me as I spoke. I saw tears gather in the corners of her eyes, but she didn’t allow them to fall. At that moment, I was proud of her.

"I just feel like it was all for nothing. I didn't really help him. I stayed with him because I just wanted to be happy. It was so easy at first to be with him, and I thought I was happy for a while. I also knew that not many people would want me. I'm scared. I may be Hermione Granger, war hero but that doesn't mean a man would want me. They want my title. And once I figured out that I wasn’t really safe with Ron, I didn't know how to get out. I was trapped," she moved her face out of my hand, so she could wipe the tears before they fell.

"Hermione, you are so strong for wanting to help a man who is broken. You did nothing wrong. Don't feel guilty for him not getting better. You lived through hell, and yet here you stand," I told her firmly. I looked at the woman before me, and realized yet again what Ron Weasley had done to her had broken her. But I also knew that with help, she could heal.

"Draco, you are wrong. I'm not strong. I'm broken in so many places, I'm not sure there is a way to fix me. I was brave at one time. Now I'm afraid of so many things. Between the war and Ron, I barely survived with my mind intact. You can say I'm strong, but I'm not." She cried out as she crumpled to the floor, tears streamed down her face. I kneeled on the ground next to her, unsure of what to say to this hurting girl. She was in so much pain, more pain than anyone else probably knew about. I did the only thing I could think to do.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I allowed her to cry herself out. I whispered reassuring noises and held her. After a few minutes, she quieted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized through her hiccups. 

"Honey, you never have to apologize to me. I will not let you go through this pain alone. I'm here for you to cry on anytime you need a shoulder. I want to be your friend," I told her smiling. This beautiful woman was so unsure of herself. I would spend the rest of my life if I had to, to show her she didn't need to be sorry.

"Do you still want to go shopping? I understand if you want to wait until tomorrow." I asked her quietly.

"No, let's go. Can we go to the bookstore first? I think that may help calm me," she stood up again as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course. Let's go." I picked up the floo powder and handed her the bag. She took the powder and threw it in the fireplace. She stepped in spoke clearly for Diagon Alley. With a green flame, she was whisked away. I followed a few seconds later.

I nodded at Tom as I led Hermione to the back of the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance to Diagon Alley. It wasn't very busy, even though it was late afternoon. I was glad for that. Hopefully, we could get what we need with little issue. I walked us to the end of the alley and turned right down a side street to enter Cornerstone books. Hermione gasped as we walked in the door. I understood why. We had walked into the floor to ceiling books. It was a bookworm's wet dream. 

I loved this store. I was so glad I found it on my first trip after my trial and before returning to Hogwarts to rebuild. I had received a lot of glares that day and was exhausted, so I tucked into a random store and thus discovered Cornerstone. The proprietor did not mind a paying customer, no matter what mark happened to be on their arm and was open to ordering Muggle books for me if I had the author and titles. I loved it here. And from the look on Hermione's face, she did too.

"Oh Draco, this is so much better than Flourish and Blotts. I love it." Her face was set in an awed, unguarded expression. She walked to the first shelf and started pulling books off the shelves. I walked toward the register and asked the sales lady for my order. She pulled it up, and I paid for it. I took the package and shrunk it to fit easily in my pocket. I decided to look around for a few minutes and allow Hermione to choose some books. I chose a book that I had looked at during my last trip but had chosen not to purchase and sat down and on one of the chairs to read.  
After an hour of browsing, Hermione had a stack of books taller than her in front of her. She carried it towards the register. There was a charm on the books that didn't allow them to be levitated until they were paid for, although she must have been able to put a featherweight charm on them because she wasn't stumbling around. I went to help her with her books.

"I think I'm ready to go, and I have chosen the books I want to use as textbooks. I'm so excited, Draco. Thank you for bringing me here," she gushed with a dazzling smile. It took my breath away.

"You're welcome. We can come here as often as you like, but by the look of that stack, you won't need to come back for at least a week," I teased.

She smirked at me, "Oh, I can have these read in less time than a week, but really, no, I won't need to come back for a few weeks. This is mostly for research."  
She paid for her books and shrunk them down to fit in her purse. She looked at me, "Where to next? The apothecary?"

"Yes, let’s head to the apothecary, then we can have dinner," I said, guiding her out the door with a hand on the small of her back. I was glad for the clear day. It was a warm and welcoming summer night.

"Ok," she agreed as she looked around the alley.

"Malfoy!" 

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Theo Nott. He was walking toward Hermione and me. 

"What the hell are you doing here mate?" He asked as he walked forward to shake my hand.  
I felt Hermione step behind me. I could feel the fear radiating off of her. I didn't turn to look at her. "Theo, how are you? We are here shopping. We just stopped by Cornerstone and now are headed to the apothecary for potion supplies."

"We?" Theo asked, looking over my shoulder. "Ah, Granger. I had heard that you were working at Hogwarts now." I turned just slightly so that she was still behind me, but she could be a part of the conversation.

"Yes, I started a few days ago," she spoke quietly as she looked at her feet and twisted her hands nervously in front of her.

Theo looked at her quizzically and then quirked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head just slightly to show that I would explain later and not to push it. I knew Theo wouldn't pry in the middle of the alley.  
We heard a shuffle behind us and yelling. Hermione and I turned, just in time to see Ron Weasley barrelling toward us, red-faced. I reacted quickly and pushed Hermione behind me and grabbed my wand. Theo also stepped in front of Hermione, his wand held in front of him defensively. I knew what he was thinking, Weasley looked crazed.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been? Get out of my way Malfoy, Nott. I need to see my girlfriend," Weasley growled stopping just barely in front of us. We had an audience as well now, so I knew we needed to handle this quickly.

"Weasley, it would be in your best interest to step back. Hermione doesn't want to talk to you," I spoke firmly but in my most calm voice. I would not be the one to start violence first.

"How the hell would you know that Hermione doesn't want to talk to me? Get out of my way. Hermione, we need to talk," Ron shouted, growing angrier if his face was anything to go by. He was trying to edge around us toward Hermione, but we circled her, keeping her behind us. "Get out of my way, Malfoy," he repeated.

"Ron, I don't want to speak with you. Please leave me alone. We are finished," Hermione spoke up, strongly from behind us. I could hear that she was barely holding herself up.

"No, we are not done until I say we are. And we are not. Come home. I love you. I need you. I miss you," Ron said softly, changing tactics. If he couldn't bully her, he would appeal to her compassion. But I refused to allow him closer to her.

"No, we are done. You don't treat someone you love the way you treated me. I am finished allowing you to hurt me," she challenged, her voice stronger from behind me. It seemed his words had made her angry. That was good. Anger was good.

"You bitch! You are mine. You can't hide behind Malfoy. He is a prick and a fucking Death Eater. Would you choose him over me? You cost me my best friend, for no reason. I treated you well. You walked out on me. I did everything for you, and you turned into a slut," he yelled at her.

"Weasley, I suggest you leave now before the Aurors are called. Just leave, because you are clearly deluded if how you treated Hermione was what you consider well," I hissed, barely holding my anger in. He was inching closer, looking for a way to get around us.

"You did nothing for me but beat me and rape me, Ronald Weasley. You treated me like garbage. I am not garbage. I am a powerful witch who is sick of being treated like a punching bag. Now leave Ron before I take this up a notch. I'm not above spending time in Azkaban, if I know I will be away from you." Hermione pushed me gently aside and had her wand out. She looked pissed and ready to hurt him. I saw real fear pass over Weasley's face. He backed up but made to grab her at the same time. She sent a hex toward him, and he back up more and dropped his hand.

"Come on Hermione, you wouldn't hurt me. I know you, you like how I treat you, you like it rough," he whispered slimily.

"No, I don't like being raped and beaten, and if you think that anyone likes that, you are crazier than I thought. Leave me alone. Don't ever come within one hundred yards of me again, or I will be forced to hurt you. Now go." She sent another hex at him. And he took off running.

When he was out of our sight, Theo and I looked at Hermione in awe but saw that she had turned ashen and started swaying. I caught her before she fell. She had fainted. I picked her up and walked toward the apparition point. "Wake up Hermione. It's ok. He is gone. You are safe," I whispered quietly in her ear. Theo was following me.

"Let's go to my house. I have a spare bed, and you won't have to carry her up to the castle." He grabbed my arm and side-along apparated us to his front door, which he quickly opened.  
Hermione was awake and crying by the time I got her to the bedroom. The room was warm and inviting, thankfully. Theo was like me and was not of the mind to have dark colors and darkness everywhere.

"You are safe. I'm here. He is gone. It's ok, Hermione. You did so well. You are so strong." I continued to whisper to her in reassurance. She was nodding off to sleep, completely wiped out emotionally, with tears in her eyes. As I put her on the bed, I tried to stand, but she grabbed my hand.

"Please stay. Don't leave me. I'm so scared. Where are we?" She whispered fear evident in her eyes.

"Honey, you are safe. We are at Theo's house. He is trustworthy, I promise. I would trust him with my life. I will stay until you fall asleep. Just rest," I replied. She nodded and closed her eyes. She looked so   
drained.

I waited until her breathing was regular, and her grip on my hand loosened before I moved from the bed. I quietly closed the door as I walked out.

I walked to the kitchen where I knew Theo would be. When Theo doesn't understand something, he cooked. And I already smelled something amazing coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that? Did he rape her? And beat her? Does he not know who he was dating? What the fuck?" Theo asked as soon as he saw me.

"I am not at liberty to share everything. But yes, the short story is he beat her for years and right before she left him, he raped her violently. She moved in with the Potter's but that was hard, so she sought a job at Hogwarts, hoping to be safe. Minerva asked me to keep watch over her if she left Hogwarts because we were sure Weasley would try something like this, and well, he did. She has been at Hogwarts for only one night, and I have witnessed three panic attacks. My heart hurts for the broken woman she is, but she is so strong to have finally gotten free of the bastard. I just want to help her.” 

I paused, taking a breath before continuing, “And beat Weasley within an inch of his life, heal him up, and beat him again. Azkaban isn't even harsh enough for him."   
Theo just stared at me with his mouth open before stating, "I'm making fettuccine alfredo, would you and Hermione like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for helping block her from Weasley. I know you didn't understand what was going on but thank you. He seemed deranged, unhinged. Do you have any calming draught? I'm going to wake Hermione and give it to her." I explained.

"Yeah, I keep it around for the nightmares. Look on my nightstand, third door on the left." He pointed me down the hallway. I walk to his room and found the draught. I walked back toward the kitchen to get a glass of water that Theo had already set out. Nodding to him, I walked to the guest room and Hermione.


End file.
